Rota y sin reparo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Eran mejores amigas. Se suponía que fuera como un cuento de hadas. Se suponía que pasarían por distintas dificultades hasta que llegara el príncipe que las hiciera felices. Lenalee sería la primera, y Alma debería ser la que la acompañara al altar con su príncipe. Pero Alma no quería ser parte de ese final. Esta historia participa del reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista"


¡Bueeenas! Lady disfrutando del límite para un nuevo reto. No quiero contar mucho, jaja. El personaje que elegí para este reto es Alma Karma. Hay mención de Yulma y LaviLena.

Disclaimer! D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Mayo-2018: "El violinista" del foro "La mansión de los Campbell"

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

― _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, Alma! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?_

― _¿No es obvio, Lena? Está celosa. Está celosa de que no sea ella la que tiene este lugar. Alma siempre te ha amado._

― _¿Alma? Es eso… ¿Es eso cierto?_

― _Claro que es cierto, Lena. ¿Por qué crees que hizo todo lo posible para alejarte de mí? Es un incordio que te hayas vuelto a enamorar de mí._

― _¿Alma? ¿Es cierto? Por favor…_

 _La miraba con esos ojos a los que era tan débil, con esos ojos tan abatidos._

 _Seguramente Lenalee había esperado que fuera como un cuento de hadas donde a Alma le tocaba ayudar a la princesa a llegar al príncipe. Donde la hacía sentir bien hasta que él llegara. Donde ella la acompañaría en el altar y se la entregaría al amor de su vida._

 _Pero Alma no quería ese final. Ella más bien era como la bruja mala de la historia que quería negarles el felices por siempre. La quería, pero no soportaba en lo más mínimo que fuera Lavi quien la hiciera feliz._

― _¡Alma! ―gritó, al borde de las lágrimas, aun esperando por una respuesta._

 _No pudo hacer más que asentir._

― _Desde… ¿Cuándo?_

 _No podía soportarlo. No podía. Tenía que irse._

― _¡Siempre! ¡Todo fue por ti, Lena! ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaba a elegir la ropa para tus citas? ¿Por qué crees que te decía que tus novios eran malos candidatos? ¿Que Komui no los aprobaría? ¿Qué peleaban demasiado? ¿Qué valías mucho más? ¿Qué merecías alguien que no te hiciera llorar? ¡Todo lo hice por ti! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Lavi!_

 _Lo había dicho. Había dicho todo lo que sentía en la boda de su mejor amiga, tal como lo había planeado. No había vuelta atrás._

― _Alma, yo..._

― _No. No termines la frase, Lenalee, por favor._

― _¿A dónde vas? ¡Es tarde! ¡Espera, Alma!_

― _¡Deja que se vaya, Lenalee! ¡No es más que una acosadora! ¡Está loca!_

-o-

―El alcohol no va a hacer nada bueno por ti, Alma. Sabías que esto iba a pasar. En algún momento vas a tener que volver al apartamento para sacar las cosas de Lena.

―No. No pienso volver a ese apartamento. No puedes echarme. No esta noche, por favor. Tengo bastantes cosas para llorar sólo en esta noche, no me hagas volver allí.

―…Lo pensaré si dejas la colección de licor del viejo de una vez.

―No. Está rico. Déjame, se lo repondré. Yo lo necesito más que él.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kanda leía un poco, y ella bebía copa tras copa. Él si parecía que volvía de una buena fiesta. Se había cambiado el traje por ropa más suelta, y su cabello estaba suelto, pero aun quedaban rastros de su colonia, y los accesorios que había usado. Ella, en cambio, aún tenía su vestido rosado, el que Lena siempre había dicho que quería que usara, si alguna vez se casaba y Alma era la dama de honor. Su largo cabello rubio seguía atado, pero, tal como su maquillaje, estaba todo maltrecho. Seguramente se abusaría de Kanda y le pediría ayuda para desenredarlo una vez que se duchara.

Pero no tenía intenciones de moverse en ese instante.

―… Cambió muchísimo. Desde la ropa a las amistades. No tiene que ver contigo, Alma.

Quería consolarla a su modo.

―... Sé eso. Sé que cambió, pero... No para bien. No me gusta la Lenalee que se aferra a Lavi. Es... Es muy permisiva con todo, Yuu. Tú no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas que me ha contado…

-o-

Alma había conocido a Lenalee tras conocer a Komui, que era un amigo de su familia. Habían compartido la infancia juntas, y conocían todo de la otra.

Habían estado juntas cuando empezaron a interesarse por los romances. Cuando Alma y Kanda lo habían intentado. Lenalee la había consolado cuando Kanda había dicho que no era ella, si no él.

Por años Lenalee se había mantenido al margen de las relaciones, no pasando más allá de un par de besos con chicos de la secundaria.

Pero un día llegó un hombre a su casa, pidiendo hablar con ella. Había dicho que su hermano había desaparecido tras un incidente. Desaparecido, el término más amable para decir muerto.

Lenalee dio un cambio de 180 grados.

Comenzó con su cabello suelto sobre el rostro. Siguió con algo de maquillaje algo más oscuro y remeras negras. Twi y Edgar, los padres adoptivos de Alma, trataban de consolarla, pero todos lo tomaron como una etapa que eventualmente terminaría.

Dejarlo pasar sólo fue el desencadenante de una serie de malas decisiones.

La universidad las había separado, pero aun así se contaban algunas cosas. Cosas como las fiestas a las que Lenalee asistía sin parar, dejando de lado su carrera. Fiestas en las que conocía a chicos y chicos. Pero siempre se dejaban lo más jugoso para los encuentros cara a cara.

― ¡Alma, escúchame! ¡Te digo que es muy lindo, y divertido! Tiene una infinidad de chistes, el otro día cuando fuimos a tomar un café, él-

― ¿Fueron a tomar un café? ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho cómo se llama!

―Ah, perdón. Su nombre es Lavi. Lavi Bookman. Te decía, fuimos a un café y él (…)

-o—

Según Lenalee, él era un gran chico. Y realmente parecía serlo, incluso se habían encontrado un par de veces. Pero las cosas empezaron a irse en picada tras un tiempo. Lenalee había vuelto una noche a su apartamento compartido, (Aunque prácticamente vivía sola, ya que se iba todas las noches con Lavi.) llorando. Que volvían de una fiesta y Lavi no superaba la tasa de alcohol, pero aun así los oficiales querían hablar con él y se lo llevaron.

Ese no fue el último altercado. Lavi tenía distintos problemas, tales como consumo de drogas, o conducir alcoholizado. Lavi le había pedido a Kanda que por favor pagara su fianza un par de veces.

Lenalee no quería ver el problema, sin importar cuanto insistiera Alma. Incluso había sido influenciada por él, y más de una vez había llegada ebria a la casa, o ni siquiera aparecía por días. Alma y Kanda, sus mejores amigos, simplemente se dieron por vencidos con el tema. Lo dejaron pasar, como parte de una etapa.

Al final, habían tenido un accidente grave. Lenalee había quedado inconsciente, y tras llamar una ambulancia, Lavi había huido para evitar más problemas con la policia.

Lenalee había quedado en coma por un tiempo. Alma iba todos los días, y le pedía que despertara. Que despertara y volviera a ser la chica que era antes.

Pero no funcionó exactamente de esa forma. Despertó habiendo olvidado prácticamente todo lo que había ocurrido desde la muerte de Komui, incluido ese evento. Lenalee encajaba la mayoría de las piezas de información con facilidad, pero Alma y Kanda eran reacios a compartir la información de Lavi, pero no les hizo falta. Él apareció ante su puerta, con un ramo de flores y chocolates de la marca favorita de Lenalee.

Ella lo aceptó una vez más en su vida, aún sin recordar su relación previa. Pero Alma no. Quería hacerle entender el horrible error que estaba cometiendo. Que tropezaba con una piedra por segunda vez.

Lenalee terminó eligiendo a Lavi sobre Alma. Si se compadecía de él, si odiaba a Alma, si Lavi le había llenado la cabeza, no lo sabía. Pero aun así insistió en hablar. Porque en algún momento, las cosas habían cambiado para ella. No sabía si había sido cuando habían congeniado al conocerse la primera vez. Si había sido cuando los chicos empezaron a volverse más interesantes. Si había cambiado cuando empezaron a tener citas y a ayudarse mutuamente a elegir ropa. Si cuando las cosas subieron de tono y se ayudaban a elegir sus conjuntos de ropa interior. Cuando se ayudaban a practicar los besos.

Eran mejores amigas. Se suponía que fuera como un cuento de hadas. Se suponía que pasarían por distintas dificultades hasta que llegara el príncipe que las hiciera felices. Lenalee sería la primera, y Alma debería ser la que la acompañara al altar con su príncipe.

Pero Alma no quería ser parte de ese final. Lo único que quedaba para ella en ese final era compasión, y quizás pena, si Lenalee algún día recordaba todo.

Sabía que Lavi la había tildado hacía tiempo de psicópata. De acosadora. No le sorprendería que después de todo, pudiera manipular a Lenalee para creer algo similar. Pero, aun así, la invitación de su boda llegó a sus manos.

Fue por eso que había tomado una decisión.

― ¿A qué vienes, Alma? ¿A robarle el velo y ponerlo en un altar? ¿O vienes a lavarle la cabeza otra vez a Lenalee?

La estaba provocando. Lo sabía, pero aun así reaccionó.

― ¡Yo no la dejé abandonada tras un accidente! ¡No fue su culpa que tuvieras antecedentes y nunca se lo dijeras, Lavi!

―No eres quién para decidir en su vida, Alma, ni para juzgar la mía. Me rehabilité. Estoy bien ahora. Estamos bien ahora. Déjala en paz.

―Si. Tienes razón, están bien ahora. Dejaste de hacer llorar a Lenalee. Por eso, voy a irme de su vida.

Prefería que la odiara. Prefería que la recordara con una ferviente furia, a que la recordara con pena.

―Si algún día se acuerda de su hermano… Consuélala. Esa fue la pérdida más grande de su vida.

-o—

Estiró las sábanas sobre ella intentando tapar el sol que entraba en la habitación y le molestaba los ojos. La cabeza le dolía. El alcohol no había logrado borrar de su memoria la horrible noche que había pasado, y aún tenía restos sobre el vestido que había usado para la boda. No recordaba haber llegado a la cama, siquiera.

―Levanta de una vez. Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos.

― Me levantaré en cuanto cierres las cortinas, Yuu.

―Anoche dijiste que querías ir a la tumba de Komui. Te llevo, también quiero ir.

No recordaba haberlo dicho. El alcohol solo se había ocupado de acentuar lo que más dolía y eliminar el resto.

Casi al llegar, le preguntó aquello que la carcomía desde que se había enterado de la boda.

― Dime, Yuu... ¿Crees que Komui me hubiera aprobado como novia de Lena?

―... Claro.

―¿?

―Es simple. No eres un pulpo.

―Yuu, tú-

―Apúrate.

Se dio la vuelta, dándole privacidad para hablar. Las veces que habían hablado de bodas con Komui, el hombre ponía el grito en el cielo. Que no permitiría que nadie se llevara a Lenalee de su lado. Era un buen recuerdo. Las lágrimas caían libremente, de tristeza, de amargura, rabia. Se mezclaban y caían todas juntas, mientras ella hablaba.

― Espero que no te enfades por mi decisión. De verdad… Intento que sea lo más feliz que pueda. Y yo no puedo aprobar su felicidad. Perdóname, Komui. Quisiera haber sido yo la que tomaba su mano yendo al altar.

Pero ella sólo era la que había sobrado.

Dolía. Estaba rota y sin reparo. Porque al final, Lena se iba con otra persona. Con una persona qué pese a que se la mereciera o no, la hacía feliz.

Y eso era más, mucho más de lo que Alma podía darle.

* * *

Bueno. ¿Les gustó?

Cosas a decir. Rota y sin reparo. Así parece la relación de Lavi y Lena, ¿No? pero aún así lo intentan. Porque ellos pueden tomar todas las piezas de su relación e intentar encajarlas de vuelta.

Rota y sin reparo. El corazón de Alma. No creo tener que explicar más jaja.

En este instante, casi dos y media de la madrugada no me vienen muchas cosas más, siendo sincera. Kanda y Alma lo intentaron cuando eran jóvenes, pero su relación no funcionó porque "No eres tú, soy yo." Kanda no la quería de esa forma, y los sentimientos de Alma hacia Lena eran confusos, pero aún así son buenos amigos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
